Wait for One
by hdem
Summary: After "Reign of Starscream". What will Thundercracker do after Starscream has gone and left a mess to him? Pre-slash maybe.


Title: Wait for One

Timeline: After "the Reign of Starscream"

Before Dreadwing and Starscream had gone all Decepticons had already gone chaotic, they attacked each other and fought for the position of leader. But as quickly as flesh and thunder came, the fighting was ceased.

Thundercracker silenced all of them by sonic boom and bombs. Some weaker Decepticons even fell into stasis lock at once. He took no notice and flew to the highest spot of temple and looked down at all Decepticons, which all were staring at him.

Blue Seeker took a glance of them before spoke, "If you don't believe Starscream, who has claimed our leader is as dead as a scrap, I will believe all of **YOU** have faith that Megatron, our Supreme Leader of Decepticons, is still alive."

Their face plates still showed confuse, anger, fear, or hate. Thundercracker noticed it. Well, he shrugged to himself, let's wait and see.

He paused to make them understand what he'd said before continued, "So, if Megatron returns and learns what we have done, what would he say?"

Now, every Decepticons showed a true fear across their face plates. No one made a noise. The whole temple fell into deafening silence. Blue Seeker knew this was because they were learning the **Result** slowly.

No doubt that Megatron would get furious at Starscream for he should waste the priceless Autobots slaves, _which_ mostly were kept to insult the kind Autobots Prime, and resource, which was truly in need for battle and Cybertron. As the tyrant's _favorite_ punch bag, Starscream could hardly escape the wrath of Megatron this time.

However, what was waiting for Starscream was not what they concerned about at all. Just minutes ago, all Decepticons _had_ fought for power, **Megatron's Power**. So, what would the cruel Decepticons leader think if he find out? Even the tyrant already got a punch bag; it didn't mean Megatron would show mercy to others. Instead, they all guessed Megatron would leave Starscream to the last to _enjoy_ and start tearing them into pieces, one by one, slowly and cruelly, _with his bare claws_.

Thundercracker felt content of their reactions now, but he didn't show it.

Instead, blue Seeker concluded in dead silence.

"Alright, now that you all knew what the result was if we didn't do what we **must** do, I suggest we'd better start working at once…"

At the end of this cycle, Thundercracker flew in vehicle mode toward the highest top of towers in Trypticon. He transformed and landed on it gracefully before looked down at the whole dark city within sparkling star-liked lights.

The "Lord" of her once came, and left.

Thundercracker didn't sure when to see him the next time at all.

_Starscream._

To be honest, blue Seeker _controlled_ the Decepticons, not out of the fear of the tyrant's wrath. He had said so just because he needed some mech who was much more feared by the traitorous SIC at the moment.

Even the one whom he truly had some kind of loyalty to was Starscream.

However, he had to save what Starscream had left and messed, which this Seeker had inherited from the one he hated so much.

He suppressed a sigh.

He couldn't…no, **mustn't** show any sign of weakness even he was alone.

He was the temporarily leader of Decepticons now. A Leader of Decepticons showed no weakness, both Megatron and Starscream had done…alright, done their best. Therefore, he wouldn't, neither.

Nevertheless, deep in his processor and spark, Thundercracker felt overwhelming loneliness was spreading.

_When do you return?_

His spark murmured.

AN: I knew the space bridge might not be broken and stay intact and Starscream could return at once, but TC was sooooooooo cute in this story. So I imagined Starscream left to Earth immediately without comm. others on Cybertron right after he killed Dreadwing. Well I also thought he wouldn't like to return so quickly when there was totally a mess… ;)

Thanks for reading this story.


End file.
